A Story of A Injury
by Dr. Gairyuki
Summary: Both Fiona and Reese visit Van and Raven in the hospital...


Fiona and Zeke were just walking to a hospital, but they didn't expect to see and saw Reese and Specular right in front entrance of said hospital they were at before Fiona call to them. "Reese! Specular!"

"Oh, Hello Fiona and Zeke. Did you two came for the same reason as we are?" Reese ask as she notice that both she and Fiona were carrying a pair of flowers for their own boyfriends; Van and Raven, while Fiona was just carrying a basket of papaya for Van.

"Yeah. Pretty much. Do you want to go in together?" Fiona asked with a smile.

"Sure. Why not?" Reese said before she and Fiona went in, with Zeke and Specular following them.

The reason they were at a hospital is because both Van and Raven were injured on a mission that happen a few days ago; It was just a normal mission of getting rid a bunch of bandits who are piloting their own Zaber Fangs and they were accompany by an ace pilot by the name of Hawker Hurricane with her Zoid, which was just recently-developed for the Guardian Force organzation called the Snipe Master. She shown her skill of an expert markman and an expert sniper when she snipes at the legs of most of the bandits' Zaber Fangs, allowing both Van and Raven to easily take on the most skilled and toughest ones of the bandits, who were aces in their own rights. However, she didn't realized there was another sniper, albert far more skill and experience than she was, in the area as he or she aimed his or her Zoids' weapon at Van's Blade Liger's cockpit before he or she fired he or her cannon shell at him, but Raven notice the light that bounce off the weapon's scope before he realized the weapon was aiming at Van and didn't have time to push him out of the way, so he use his own Genobreaker to block the attack by putting up its own Energy Shield. However, the cannon shell penetrate his Genobreaker's Energy Shield and went through the cockpits of both his and Van's Zoids, which they were lucky that they survived and that Shadow was there with them to take the 2 to the hospital that was the nearest, but the both of them were put into an coma by the shock of what just happen. Hawker and her Snipe Master tried to find the sniper, but the pilot and his Zoids were never found, like they just vanished out of thin air. However, Hawker did found some tracks that belong either to an Godos or an Igun and the repair crew and the weapon expert agreed that the weapon that was used was most likey a custom 21-meter long Anti-Zoid Sniper Rifle, making it quite a mystery of how such a small Zoids could move a weapon like this one. Good News is that both Van and Raven are alright and have come out of their comas the night before, but are required to stay out of Zoids Battle since they're injured right now.

Fiona and Reese, along with the 2 organoids, were walking down the hall of the hospital to Van and Raven's shared room before they heard a rather familiar shout.

"YOU IDIOT!" Raven shouted at Hawker, who was in the room with them to guard them from any other attacks, while Shadow on the left side of his hospital bed.

"Quiet down... This is a hospital." A nurse said calmly, who was in the room with them to make sure they don't open any more wounds.

"He was right there in front of you and you didn't notice him before he shot!? What kind of sniper are you?!" Raven berate to the young sniper as he give a tongue-lashing to her after what has happen in the field.

"I'm very sorry, sir. I'm still new to this field, so I didn't realized he was there until it was too late." Hawker said to him truefully as she took his criticizing of her with calm.

"Well, you need to remember this, Hawker. You need to check your surround for any neayby enemies or else if you'll just focus on just one thing, then you'll never notice them before it is too late." Raven said as he reprimand her.

"... Yes sir."

"Good." Raven said as he lay back down on his bed. "We'll entrust you that watch ours backs."

Hawker look tightly shut her eyes and look down in shame... before Van spoke. "Like you're the one to talk, Raven. Since you're the one walk into battle blindly sometimes."

"SHUT UP!" Raven shouted at Van in embarrasment before he tried to get up from his bed.

"You shouldn't get up or you'll-" The nurse tried to warn Raven, but he ignore her as he got up befor he clutch his stomach in pain as she sweatdrop at this. "I'd tried to warn ya."

Raven then walked over to Van despite the annoying pain he was in and then spoke to him. "Bastard! Is that how you talk to someone who saved your life!?"

"Well, you could have just pushed us out of the way and this wouldn't have happen." Van just snark at his former rivial and now friend.

"STOP ASKING SO MUCH! MY COCKPIT DOESN'T HAVE GLASS THAT COULD'VE CAUSE DAMAGE TO YOUR BODY!" Raven shouted.

"NO ONE IS HERE TO TALK ABOUT WHOSE COCKPIT OF THEIR ZOIDS ARE SAFER!" Van counter Raven's arguement.

"You shouldn't be shouting or-" The nurse tried to warn them before they clutch their sides in pain as she snark while she just sweatdrop at this. "Well, i'd tried to warn ya, but you never listen to me anyways." Shadow then pulled Raven back and put him back into his bed. "Thank you." The nurse said politely to the black organoid, which he growl to thanks her back.

"Of course... it does bring up just one question..." Van said. "Why they haven't taken the opportunity to kill us?"

Everything in the room was silent for a moment before the 2 Zoidian and 2 Organoids enter the room as Fiona asked. "Are we interrupting something?"

"Nah. Its nothing important. You can come in." The nurse said to them. Fiona and Reese then walk into the room and put the flowers in a vase as Zeke and Specular nuzzle both Van and Raven to give them some comfort before Fiona spoke.

"I hope they haven't cause any trouble." Fiona said.

"Oh, don't worry about that. They haven't." The nurse told Fiona. "Althrough they argue like a old married couple."

"We can see that happening..." Reese snark as she and Fiona just sweatdrop at this while Van and Raven just glared at the nurse for making that comment, no matter how true it is, before Reese then ask a question. "What about their injuries, through?"

"Hmm? Oh, that. You see..." The nurse as she prepare herself to tell them. "Raven's injuries aren't that life-threaten or even that severe, but he does need about 2 weeks for his wounds to heal up."

"Okay."

"Van's injuries, however, is a different story; Raven is right about one thing and is that one of the giant pieces of glasses from his Blade Liger's cockpit struck through his lower abdomen, so he'll need extensive surgery and he will need to recover for an month before he can pilot his Blade Liger again, which he is lucky since the Guardian Force are covering the pay."

"Thank you, nurse." Fiona said as she thanks the nurse.

"No problem, honey." The nurse said, and with that, she left the room to attend to the other patients in the hospital. Everything was quiet before Fiona pull up a chair beside Van on the right side of his bed and then open the basket to reveal the papaya.

"I brought this for you, Van." Fiona said as she cut the papaya in pieces for Van.

"Oh, umm... thanks, Fiona." Van said as he slightly blushed before Fiona give Van the pieces, which he happily eat without a care in the world.

* * *

 **A/N: This story was inspired on the scene in chapter 40 of Fullmetal Alchemist, god I loved that manga. About RWBY Volume 5 now that it is finished and all I have to say... it is pretty disappointing for me and others like me. Sure, I kinda like it, but judging by some of the episodes, the earliers ones were the best ones in the series and last episode were quite... questionable to say the least.**


End file.
